I AM THE KRAKEN OF THE SEA!
by Scarlet.-.Kandi
Summary: There is a very short list of things I could do, that would shock even my twin brother Harry. Stripping down to my skivvies and running around the black lake, shouting "I am the Kraken of the sea!" at the top of my lungs, isn't even on there.
1. Chapter 1

_**PREFACE**_

There is a very short list of things I could do, that would shock even my twin brother. Stripping down to my skivvies and running around the black lake, shouting "I am the Kraken of the sea!" at the top of my lungs, isn't even on there. He knows that given the right amount of motivation... and the right amount of fire whiskey, it's possible. Nay, probable.

But one of the most _improbable_ things, aside from joining the death eaters themselves, would probably be falling for one.

But as he leaned in to kiss me, I couldn't bring myself to care. The castle could catch fire and I wouldn't care. I wouldn't even notice.

**Chapter 1:**

Jo's house was huge. I had been staying with her, while her parents were out of town, for the past week. God knows that they would have had a heart attack, in unison, if they ever knew a Potter was staying in their home. And not as a prisoner in their (surprisingly large) dungeon.

Even though I had been here for some time I was still getting completely turned around at every corner.

I opened the nearest door. "Another bedroom? Really? Who the heck needs that many?" I said to no one in particular, going for another door.

"who put's a broom cupboard in the middle of a hallway!" I shut the second door, none to gently, and stalked to where I thought the expansive cloth covered staircase would be.

When I reached the bottom of the banister, I sighed, feeling ridiculous for about the 20th time that week. "Marco!" I shouted, hoping Jo could hear me.

After a pause, I heard a "Polo" come from somewhere to the right side of the emerald green stairs.

"ugh," I whined, looking at the black marble floor for a moment, then headed toward the voice.

"Marco!" I questioned, once I was in an unknown hallway on the second floor.

I heard the ghost of a chuckle, followed by, "Polo!"

Great. At least one of us was amused. And now I had another floor to climb. Oh, joy.

Sigh.

At least I sort of knew the layout of the third floor. Jo basically had it to herself. The hall in this wing of the Manor was very bare. the walls were dotted with empty blocks where she had removed portraits of past family members, and their disapproving scows. I didn't blame her. Serious would have done the same thing, if he could have gotten away with it. And since her pureblood parents couldn't give two garden gnomes about what their blood traitor daughter did, it was quite easy.

"There are too many stairs in this place." I muttered, a little out of breath. Walking into Jo's purple and black room. I spotted her sitting at her vanity with a quill poised in her hand. she glanced up from her writting with a raised eyebrow and a patronizing smirk.

"I got lost again." I said simply, by way of explanation, as I flopped face first onto her big puffy bed.

It was amazing how someone could have everything and nothing at the same time. she could have anything she wanted. Where ever, when ever. But when it came down to it she had no one. Except maybe Blaise and pathetic little me, and wasn't that a slightly depressing thought. Sometimes, I really hated her parents for being so uncaring towards they're only daughter and my best friend. How could they not see how great she was? It was their loss, I guess.

"What are you writing?" I asked her, my voice slightly muffled by the comforter. She didn't answer right away, so I glanced at her.

"A letter to Blaise." She replied somewhat quietly

"Joan Warwick, was that a blush I just saw?" I teased, sitting up.

"Of course not. You must be seeing things." She teased back. But smiled to take the slight sting from her words. "What where you looking for down there?" She said. To change the subject, I'm sure.

I sighed in resignation. "The kitchen... I never found it." I admitted with averted eyes.

She smiles, "well good." now it was my turn to raise a questioning eyebrow. How would my not eating be a good thing? It was actually a very bad thing, seeing as I got quite cross when I haven't eaten for a while, and considering the fact that she was the nearest person to me at the moment, she had reason to worry about her bodily safety and or sanity.

"Blaise wants to meet us in town for a late lunch." she explained. "Would you like to come?"

I opened my mouth to say 'yes, of course'. But there was something that made me pause. She had that, I'm-up-to-something-you-won't-like look, in her eyes. and I suddenly thought of what it might be.

My eyes became accusing "Will you-know-who be there?"

She rolled her eyes but there was guilt there to. "I'm pretty sure Blaise doesn't keep company with Lord Voldemort, Annie."

"Oh, don't act coy with me. You know what I meant" I glared. "Will Malfoy be there or not?"

"It's a ... possibility?" She said sheepishly. I took that as a yes.

"Ugh" I huffed as I back-flopped onto her bed once again, shoving a pillow in my face. I heard her hop off her chair and pounce onto the bed landing next to me

"Oh, come on Annie! Please?" She begged. "Can't you two be civil to each other for just an hour or two? I haven't seen Blaise all summer."

I knew I couldn't say no to her. As much as I wanted to. But the reason I had been dreading, and maybe looking forward to, the moment Draco and I finally saw each other again; was that I didn't know what to do. Our last year had been strange at best. With one or two almost kisses, one real one, and a moment I didn't know what to make of, but was fully grateful for.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was the night of the last task. Harry was in the maze with the other champions. Jo, Hermione, Ron and I sat waiting in the stands. Hoping nothing bad would happen to him, and trying to joke around to ease the tension._

_It felt like an eternity. And in the pit of my stomach, I knew that something bad was going to happen tonight. All that was left to decide, was how horrible it would be._

_'Would my brother be wounded? Most likely, if the past was an indicator._

_Would he be attacked? It's a possibility._

_Is this the night he'll finally be taken from me? for good this time? God I hoped not. I don't think I'll be able to survive that.'_

_The trumpets sound and everyone cheers. Someone must have come out. Please let it be Harry, I prayed to any god that would listen._

_And it was._

_Maybe I'm wrong this time. Maybe things haven't gone dreadfully sideways, like they always do. _

_But then I heard a scream. why is someone screaming? Was Harry Okay? I shoved people aside to see._

_Yes it was Harry. But why was he hunched over Cedric like that. Oh God, Cedric's not moving. I looked back at Jo but she was in Blaise's arms, turned away from the sight. Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder._

_Now I shoved in earnest, trying to get to my crying brother. But as I broke free of the crowd, I saw Professor Moody leading him away. _

_And there I was. standing in the grass surrounded by over a thousand people and feeling more alone than ever. looking at a distraught father crying over his dead son._

_The scene alone was enough to bring me to silent tears. but that could so easily have been my brother. It was probably meant to be him in the first place._

_'Harry needs me.' Is all I can think. _

_I tear my eyes away from the heartbreaking scene and run in the direction Moody has taken him._

_Without the lights of the quidditch __pitch, the grounds were especially dark. The quiet was only broken by the sound of my shoes thumping on the gravel path. Squinting through the darkness, looking in every direction in an attempt to see them._

_I slip on the pebbles and pitch forward, landing awkwardly on my ankle. Causing me to cry out in pain._

_I hadn't heard him following, but he was suddenly there. skidding to a halt and kneeling next to me. I heard his heavy breath._

_"Annie?" his voice was so soft. I've never heard him use that tone, the one of worry and compassion. So far from his usual snarky and sarcastic self._

_Uncertainly, Draco reached his hand out. As if I was a skidish horse who might attack if he made any sudden movements. But the second I felt his warm hand on my shoulder, I lost whatever control I had kept intact. my body trembled with unshed tears._

_I didn't want to be the strong one anymore. Why couldn't someone be there for _me_ for a change?_

_"It could have been him...it could have been Harry." I whisper in a quiet, broken __voice._

_That was all the permission he needed. He pulled me into his arms while I cried. After a moment he tentatively stroked my hair, like you would a child. When I didn't stop him, he continued. Probably surprised that I hadn't slapped him across the face yet. I was surprised that he had even done it, but not unpleasantly so._

_"But it wasn't." he whispered back._

_"I can't...loose him too...I can't." I cried into his chest._

_"Sshhh, it'll be alright." he said with such sincerity, that I almost believed him. But_ I_ knew he was lying. _He_ knew he was lying. But I let him anyway._

__I breathed him in, a mix of sweetly scented cologne and teenage boy._ We stayed together until the teachers came out. Me, quietly crying my eyes out in his surprisingly warm arms. Him, stroking my hair and hushing me. His chin resting atop my head._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I still remember how it felt when he carried me back to the castle.

I still remember the confused and somewhat shocked looks on some of the professors faces when he insisted on carrying me and my twisted ankle _himself_.

I also remembered that Draco hadn't talked to me for the rest of the school year, and that he hadn't bothered to try and contact me over summer break. Not one scrap of paper. Not one small inked word. Absolutely nothing.

Not that I cared.

But how exactly am I suppose to feel about the situation? angry? Thankful? Hungry? well, yes I am pretty hungry.

But how I'm suppose to act, is the question.

One day, he's comforting me, letting me ruin what was no doubt an expensive shirt, with my tears. The next he doesn't utter a word to me, let alone a complete sentence.

Boy's were indeed confusing creatures. Maybe we could study them in Hagrid's class. I bet it would be a smash hit with the ladies. Surely I am not the only 15 year old girl who is baffled by them.

What on earth was I going to say to that boy?

Mental sigh.

I new I had to get this over with.

Yes it was going to be a bit awkward. But what can you do? I was going to see him sometime or another and at least this way I would be far away from my moody, depressed, judgmental brother.

"Fine. I'll go with you." I said in resignation.

"Yay! Annie, you won't be sorry." she squealed in a very un-Jo-like fashion.

Funny, I already am.

**A/N: Yay! I'm finally done with the first chapter! this is my first time so please be gentle :)**

**I'd love to read your feed back so please don't be shy.**

**I own nothing. Our favorite characters and the amazing world that all this takes place in was dreamed up by our beloved J.K Rowling. And I'd like to thank HogwartsIsMyHome for giving me the idea and letting me continue with Annie's story instead of killing her off in a fun and creative way :)**

**R&R please 3**


	2. Firewisky and Mountain oysters

**A/N: I am so, so sorry it's taken me this long to update! I'm writing an original story on fictionpress also, so that's kind of taking up some of my time. If you want to read it, my FP username is the same as my FF account. I thought It'd be easier for people to find me. (and I have the memory of a gnat, so it's easier for me too :) **

**You guys have no idea how much I loved getting your reviews and story alerts! It makes me so happy! and it makes me want to write so much more, * Hint, hint. wink wink ***

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Upon arriving at the leaky cauldron, via floo network, Jo and I headed to the restaurant Blaise had suggested. Surprisingly enough, it was located in _muggle_ London. One of the more extravagant restaurants in the area, much to my chagrin.

The building was made out of well cared for gray stone. Wide clean windows rounded the front, showing off the stylish clientele and the pristine white linen table cloths.

The inside was all the more beautiful. Dark wood was a common element, along with silver and the green of plant life.

Needless to say, this was not my kind of place. But it was very slytherin-esk to say the least.

Thankful to get out of the stifling heat, we approached the hostess. Fanning our now sweaty faces.

The air was crisp and cool in here. A haven from the record high heat of the summer.

I decided that her dress alone, cost more than my entire wardrobe.

If her expression was an indicator, she was thinking something along those same lines.

"Reservation?" She asked with the haughty cock of the eyebrow, and a fake smile plastered on to her face.

I raised an eyebrow in return. Her attitude was most likely directed at me, seeing as I was wearing jeans and trainers at a 5star restaurant. It felt like I had a neon sign above my head, depicting a comical arrow and the words 'Does not belong' flashing in violent red.

I don't think that my 4 piercings per ear were helping much. I know what you're thinking; how the bloody hell does she get away with that, with an aunt like her's? Well, it's kind of a funny story; You see, my Aunt Petunia had forced me to get my ears pierced at age 10 to 'enhance my beauty', as she put it. She was still under the _very_ misguided impression that she could turn me into a proper lady and marry me off to some rich normal man with good connections (boy was she mistaken). She then proceeded to shove me into as many beauty pageants as possible. But when it became apparent that I would do absolutely _everything_ in my power to lose horribly and make her look equally horrible in the process, she was forced to relent.

2nd Year, in a fit of rebelliousness; most likely caused by the verbal abuse Harry and I were taking from the other kids (I was a Slytherin and he spoke parsaltoung. We were basically seen as the children of the Satan for the majority of term.), I had allowed Jo to give me my 2nd lobe piercing. Along with an enchantment to prevent them from healing over once I was inevitably forced to take them out.

Loving the horrified reaction I had caused In my dear, dear Aunt, I continued to let Jo give me another piercing the next year. She gave me a small silver ring on the upper rim of my ear. Followed by its neighbor in 4th year.

I was already planing for my next. How do you think precious old Petunia would react to a nice stud in the nose? Or, I think a ring on the eyebrow would look just smashing, don't you?

Jo was immaculately dressed, as always, and completely at ease within the inner workings of wizarding high society. And this restaurant was without a doubt, one of the regular meeting places of their social circle. I suspected the reason Jo encouraged me to rebel (well, not encouraged, exactly. More like stepped aside to let my lunacy pass) was because she couldn't. Not without some serious whiplash in her private and social life.

Blaise and Jo were a part of a very small handful of slytherin's that were born _with_ a conscious and _without _the 'Kill-all-muggle born's' gene. But you couldn't ask them to reject everything they had been raised around.

To them this wasn't a deatheater meeting place, as most wizards thought of it. This was the place they had come to with their families when they were young and wanted to celebrate. And it was one of the few muggle restaurants that wizards frequented, which I found very ironic.

"Yes" Jo spoke in a cool, proper voice. She had obviously caught on to the women's attitude.

The hostess, seeming to see her properly for the first time, blushed.

"Miss. Warwick." she was obviously caught by surprise. "I apologize, I didn't see you." she hurriedly ruffled through her book, looking for Jo's name, I'm sure. "I-I apologize again, t-there must be a mistake." she said, slightly panicked at not finding it. Before Jo could open her mouth, the hostess spoke quickly, "Not to worry, I will have it cleared up straight away."

"Um, Miss!" she called after the retreating woman, who came back at the speed of light.

"Yes Miss Warwick?" she asked frightfully. If I hadn't found this so extraordinarily funny, I might've felt sorry for her. I could only imagine the people she had dealt with on a daily basis.

Malfoy and Blaise could be irritating at best when they let lose their superiority complex. But some of these people could not care less if she was suddenly killed. They might even be the cause of her untimely demise if I'm being completely honest. A mindless squirrel being hit by a passing Lorry would probably move them more.

"We're here to meet someone." Jo informed the flustered woman. Her relief was evident as she went back to her podium.

"It should be reserved under Zabini or Malfoy." I frowned at that. For I had momentarily forgotten our-little-friend.

But now that those few blissfully ignorant moments were over, I began to feel the anxiety I had boxed away somewhere in the back of my mind.

The human brain was a funny sort of thing, as I was starting to notice. When we're depressed, it tells us to sleep. To skirt some of the emotions that are plaguing our mind, body and soul. And when something unpleasant continues to pop into your thoughts, like let's say, a certain blond headed, silver eyed, git with kissable lips...

I took a moment to dwell on that memory. The memory of a smirk that haunted my dreams in the sweetest way-

I mentally slapped myself.

_kissable lips? The sweetest-ugh! Keep your bloody hormones in check before they get you into trouble!_ I scolded myself and shook my head.

Well, the point is; the brain knows how to protect one's self. Like passing out when you've had to much to drink. It's basically saying 'if you don't stop, I'm going to make you'. Which was another reason why I never understood mixing alcohol with energy drinks. You're pretty much setting yourself up for over the top alcohol poisoning and a hang-over that will have you begging for death.

I glanced up from my bunny trailing thoughts to see that I was still standing next to the hostesses station. Alone.

My eyes searched frantically for Jo's black locks. Not wanting to be caught alone in a territory that bordered on hostile.

I ventured further into the sea of tables and was now nearing the bar area. Without a moments warning, my sight was blocked by the broad shoulders and sandy hair of none other than Cormac McLaggen. A particularly annoying Gryffindor, one year my senior.

Well, this was not my day. I thought dryly.

Now it was my turn to pull a fake smile. It might be vain, but I think I may have pulled it off a smidgen better than that prat of a woman. With my many years of experience, I expected nothing less.

"Well if it issn't little Annie Potter." His voice was a bit louder than necessary. And I might have been mistaken, but I detected a slight whiff of FireWiskey on his breath. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a tumbler of clear liquid sloshing in his hand.

Who in their right mind would let that boy drink?

"Whatsa sweet girl like you do'in in the snake pit?" He asked playfully in a lightly slurred voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." I challenged. Instinctively, crossing my arms over my chest and hardening my face.

The aversion I felt towards the majority of my house, was not a secret. But I was, for all intents and purposes, a Slytherin. And belonged far more than he in this; how had he phrased it? Snake pit?

Well he was a lone Lion and these snakes were far from the common garden variety.

I shouldn't have been surprised. People like McLaggen were notorious social climbers. He boasted on many occasions, his connections to those in high places. Unfortunately for our day and age, we were slightly outnumbered in the ongoing 'Good Vs. Evil' dilemma. Especially in the Ministry.

"come! sit, sit." he said loudly with a loopy smile on his face. Motioning to the chairs closest to us.

One of them, which I assumed he had recently vacated, held a few square white napkins. Baring the dark green words of the restaurant's curvy logo. Condensation rings overlapped as if the glass had been repeatedly raised and set down.

"Father was having a bit of a business meeting." McLaggen explained, while pulling one of the tall, leather cushioned chairs out for me. Surprise, Surprise. A gentlemen even when sauced, I mused.

"Thought I'd tag along. You know, rub elbows, make connections." he bumped me with said elbow, and winked. I tried to keep the slight irritation from my face, and smiled forcibly like I agreed. Wanting to be as civil as possible while he rambled on.

He was really a nice person, once you got to know him... at least, that's what I'd been told.

"It'll come in handy later on." he continued while I glanced around, trying to spot Jo. nothing. Where in the world was she?

"I plan to follow in fathers foot steps, working at the ministry of Magic." McLaggen pompously inspected his nails, as if looking for invisible dirt. "They make good money, you see." he shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Not to overshadow the excellent work they provide, of course. But in due time I'd like for the future Mrs. McLaggen and I to live comfortably. Maybe have a child or 4." He glanced at me in a fashion, I expect, he thought sexy or come hither. When in reality he looked as if he was slightly constipated or had consumed something bitter.

I couldn't completely hide my smile, and believe me, I tried. Unfortunately, he took this as reciprocation of his words.

He continued with this lopsided conversation, despite my now openly bored expression. We had somehow come to the topic of how we were spending our summer breaks.

Well he had. I hadn't gotten a word in for a good ten minutes, now.

Wow. It is amazing how much I don't care, I wanted to say. Instead, I tried to think of a way to leave without angering the increasingly inebriated bloke who could possibly bench press, well, me. And maybe a few of those fictitious babies he had mentioned. But subtlety had never been my strong point.

"Maybe at the summer home near the beach. You like the beach don't you? No." he answered himself with a overconfident grin. "You're more of a city gal aren't you?"

I hadn't had the time for a small absentminded nod, before he was off again.

I rubbed my temples to ward off the growing headache.

Manners were not an issue at this point. He hadn't glanced at me since the quddich story I had mostly ignored.

It involved mistaking a porcupine or some other unlucky creature, for an abandoned quaffle. It had appeared to be a promising story for a few moments... Until he went off on a tangent about how it reminded him of a hunting trip he and his family had taken with the prim minister one year.

* * *

><p>After he had been blathering on about the <em>same<em> hunting trip for what seemed like a century, I opened my mouth to tell him that I was a slight vegetarian. And no, I did _not_ want to hear about the beautiful prize stag he had shot one year! or what he used the pelt for! or the minute detail of gutting the poor animal!

Nor did I want to sit on these _real_ leather chairs for a moment longer and fake enthusiasm over how wonderful the mountain oysters were at this restaurant!

Ugh! How can you even eat that? it's disgusting! He does realize what those are, right!

goat balls! yes, goat balls! you heard me right!

I closed my eyes. Deep breaths Annie, Deep breaths.

...

Five minutes later...

"Hahaha! So I told him; That's not a banshee, that's my sister!" he laughed even louder.

Where's Jo? She has to have noticed my absence by now. But then again, she's probably too busy snogging the living daylights out of Zambini, to notice that her best friend is nowhere in sight.

Mclaggen motioned to the bar tender and ordered another drink for himself. He was kind enough to order me butter beer.

And no. I did not tell him this.

He just added "and a butter beer for the lady." At the end of his sentence. As if I were incapable of ordering my own drink.

...

Another five minutes...

"So the farmer says to the man, You just ate him. BAHAHAHA!"

The jokes were getting more and more horrid by the moment.

I am begging. I will do anything. Just make him shut his mouth and let me escape.

...

Another five minutes...

"They slit the goats throat, you see. And then they..." he explained with hand motions and all.

I covertly covered my mouth as I tried not to vomit.

Apparently, he does know where mountain oysters come from...

Somebody shoot me. Please, just shoot me and put me out of my misery.

"Merlin's beard, Mclaggen." A bored male voice drawled from behind me. thank god, I was about to be sick.

I felt an arm go lazily around my shoulder and looked up in shock to see who it's owner was.

"Can't you see you're making the poor girl ill?" His voice was an octave or two lower than the last time we had spoken.

I never thought, in all my life, that I would be so relieved to see Malfoy's face. Even if it had changed.

He was slightly less pale, but his eye's were the same piercing silver, I remembered. His face had lost some of the endearing boyish roundness also.

What was left was the handsome face of someone I almost didn't recognize.

I smiled gratefully over at him, despite this- But then raised a confused eyebrow.

He was smirking, now that was something I remembered with trepidation. Why was he smirking?

This could never be good...

"Hello, darling." he said close to my ear, while still loud enough for Mclaggen to hear. I shivered as his voice vibrated down my side.

He punctuated his remark with a solid peck on the cheek. He looked directly at me, his expression plainly saying; be good, play along, and don't you dare slap me.

Surprise was my main emotion, but then I put two and two together.

Ah, If he was going to help me, he was going to make me suffer for it. If only for a short while.

Fine. If that was his payment for delivering me from this situation, I would pay it. Gladly.

I glanced over at Mclaggen for a split second, to see how he was handling this new development.

He looked greatly puzzled, with a dash of surprise.

"_Darling_." I emphasized, for his benefit. Placing my hand on Malfoy's arm affectionately. "What kept you?" I exaggerated the adoring look I gave him, to the point of mockery.

His smirk grew more pronounced as he realized I was desperate enough to go along with his act.

Well, this should be interesting. 


End file.
